Stargazing
by caremeloreo
Summary: Peridot finds Amethyst stargazing in the middle of the night.


**.**

* * *

 **Stargazing: An Amedot One-Shot**

"Log Date; 7172." Peridot began to write in a journal, while speaking. She still remained in the barn with Lapis, but the doors were closed with only a glass candle as a source of light. "Things have been different since the cluster had been 'dealt with'. We have less..missions to attend to. Most of the time I was here, the Crystal Gems were usually either trying to capture me or try to stop the cluster after I informed them about it. But now that that's finished with, well.."

Peridot looked at the candle in front of her, which gave off a lavender scent, before turning back to her notes.

"..There doesn't seem to be anything left to do around here! I've made a 'farm', I've practically finished with my Camp Pining Hearts series so far, but it's on a 'hiatus', now! I do enjoy being here on Earth, but now I don't have a motive; no purpose whatsoever! What are we..what am _I_ supposed to do now?"

The green gem sighed, trying to calm herself down.

"...Peridot, facet 5, end long."

And at that, Peridot hastily closed the journal, and loudly groaned while pacing in the barn. Soon she stopped pacing and finally opened the barn door. It was nighttime, and stars were out. At the sight of the outside, Peridot was almost in awe. Whenever she looked at the sky before during the night, it was different because lights would be around her. But now that there weren't any lights..she could see all the stars clearly.

Peridot then took her eyes off the sky to see Amethyst simply lying in the grass, not doing anything. _What is Amethyst doing here?_ The gem asked herself. Due to curiosity, the sentient green gem walked towards the purple gem. When she got to Amethyst, she looked up at Peridot with a smile.

"Hey, Peri." She said.

"Greetings, Amethyst." Peridot responded, putting her hands behind her back. "If you don't mind, may I ask you what you're doing?"

"Just stargazing."

"Oh." Peridot looked up at the stars, then back at Amethyst. "I guess I can understand why. The sky is quite..fascinating to look at."

Amethyst nodded. "Wanna look at the sky with me?"

Peridot's eyes slightly widened in surprise.

"You want to..stargaze, with me?"

"Sure!" Amethyst said. "Come on, it'll be 'fascinating'." She then laughed a little, then pat the grass.

Peridot thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

"Alright. I guess it will be."

The green gem then simply sat crosscross next to Amethyst.

"Hold on, Peri." Amethyst then sat up to see Peridot eye-to-eye. "Try lying down. You'll be able to see the stars better that way."

Peridot became confused, but then changed her position from sitting up to lying down. But her position was stiff as a wooden plank.

"Peridot." Amethyst laughed.

"What?"

"Relax."

The green gem did so. Her stiffened arms and legs relaxed, touching the soft, green grass.

"There you go." Amethyst said.

Soon Peridot felt more calm, and relaxed. It felt nice. Especially looking at all the stars shining in the sky, and feeling the breeze of the wind. It was all so peaceful, and wonderful.

Amethyst then looked at Peridot, mostly at her visor.

"Do ya ever take your glasses off?"

"You mean my visor?" Peridot asked. "Well..not usually."

"Could you take them off? I've never seen your real eyes before. What's it like with them on?"

Peridot felt a little nervous before speaking again.

"..Things don't look too 'colorful' with them on, but I feel safer with them on."

Amethyst became confused. "What do you mean?"

"It just.." Peridot turned away for a moment. "It doesn't..frighten you at all? You know, to have your gem unprotected? Without my vidor on, I feel..vulnerable, like something can hurt or destroy my gem in seconds flat."

Amethyst frowned, then changed her position to see Peridot better.

"Well, you shouldn't have to feel that way. If anything tries to get us, I'll take care of 'em."

Peridot looked back at Amethyst with a smile.

"..I suppose."

"Besides," Amethyst repositioned herself to look at the sky. "you'll be able to see the stars way better without 'em."

Peridot put thought into it, then decided to go with what Amethyst was saying. She then took her visor off, and she gasped in awe of the sky's true colors along with everything else. Peridot turned to Amethyst, and was in even more awe. She actually looked vibrant, and bright, she couldn't describe it. Amethyst was also in awe, but of Peridot's eyes.

"Holy smokes." Amethyst said softly. "Your eyes are blue."

Peridot shook her head to regain her focus, sitting up.

"Oh, um.. Do they look weird? They don't exactly match my-"

"No, no, it's not that!" Amethyst sat up at well. "They look pretty."

Peridot blushed.

"Really?" She smiled, then moved closer to Amethyst. Peridot put a hand over Amethyst's, but she didn't notice it.

"Well.." Peridot then put a free hand by Amethyst's face, moving her hair out of the way of her left eye. "...I do enjoy looking at both of your eyes."

Amethyst was silent for a moment. Then she grabbed Peridot by the waist, and pressed her lips against the green gem's. Peridot's eyes widened in complete shock. But after a moment, she soon kissed back, wrapping her arms around the purple gem. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but to both of them, it felt like more than hours.

Soon they finally pulled away from each other, and Amethyst couldn't help but giggle at Peridot's starry-eyed face.

"Holy smokes." Peridot whispered. "What was that?"

Amethyst giggled again. "That was a kiss, Peri."

"A..'kiss'?" "Well, yeah. Didn't you see it in one of your little cartoon things?"

"Of course." Peridot said, regaining focus again. "How could I not see something like that in Camp Pining Hearts?"

Amethyst bursted in laughter at Peridot's reaction. She then lied back down again.

"Well, it was fun."

Peridot blushed again, then lied back down next to Amethyst.

"...I guess it was."

The rest of the night was simply Peridot and Amethyst looking at the stars, while cuddling. It soon ended up with them both falling asleep.


End file.
